How She Fell
by Tate Langdon Fangirl
Summary: After the events of Hermione's third year, Sirius becomes a friend to her. He tells her stories of a girl named Hero, whom he loved before he went to Azkaban. Throughout the years, Hermione finds qualities of Hero in herself, and begins to piece things together. She never did turn in that old time turner, and now she knew exactly how to use it.
1. Sirius' Story

_The past few days had been the best of his entire life. Sirius Orion Black, at the young age of 22, was convinced that she was the one. He was going to propose to her one way or another. Having it all planned out in his head was the easy part, actually doing it was completely different._

_He'd been thinking of her a lot lately, of their future. Merlin, he thought he'd never say or think anything about her future with him but there it was, and he meant it. Today was the day. October 31st, 1981. He would go check on James, Lily and Harry and then he would take Hero to a Muggle ring store and ask her to marry him._

_As he was on his way to meet Peter at the Potters', he passed by an odd looking wizard on the side of the road. The man seemed rather cheerful about something. Everywhere he turned, witches and wizards were celebrating. How odd. Had he forgotten something? Was there some Muggle holiday he wasn't aware of? Whatever it was, it could wait._

_When Sirius arrived at James' house, he could tell something was wrong and when he saw James lying on the stairs and as he climbed the stairs all he thought of was Harry. When he saw her, lying on the ground, everything seemed to disappear. He felt like nothing would ever be right. Lily._

_He was so deep in thought he didn't notice the baby crying, but when he did all he could do was hold onto him._

_And then he saw Peter. Peter! He'd know what's going on.  
"Oi! Wormtail, what's happened?"_

_When Peter heard Sirius' voice, he jumped as if he'd been slapped._

"_S-Sirius, I have no idea what you mean. I just came to check on the baby tonight. What about you? I thought you were on a date, with that girl," he sneered. "Hero?"_

_At this moment, Sirius knew something was off. Hadn't Peter at least pretended to like Hero when she was around? What was he hiding?_

"_I was, but she's gone to visit her mother. Terribly ill, that woman never leaves her sick bed. Hero believes she'll be gone soon." Why the sudden interest in Hero?_

_And then, it hit him. Peter wasn't here to see Harry; he was the new secret keeper. If Sirius had only held on to the belief that he'd be okay as secret keeper, maybe they'd still be alive. Now, he'd lost it._

"_YOU! IT WAS YOU! You killed them, didn't you?"_

_At the sudden outburst, Peter recoiled as if he'd been slapped._

"_Of course not! How could you accuse me? I bet it was you! They're dead? Why?"_

_People were gathering all around to watch what'd occurred between the two._

Sirius Black woke in a terrible sweat. He was in his cell in Azkaban. Waiting for her. A letter or a visit, or a bloody break up. Anything was better than waiting to hear from her. He believed she'd gone. That she believed everything the Daily Profit said about him murdering James and Lily and about him murdering Peter. She believed it all, and that is why she would never speak to him.

* * *

It was Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts and just about everything was going perfectly so far. This week, the week that Hogwarts re-opened, was when she would do it. She'd go back in time and save Sirius even if it killed her. She knew the risks and she knew what she'd be leaving behind but if she couldn't save him, she'd at least make him happy again. He'd always told her the story of Hero - his high school sweetheart from 1977. Once Hermione heard the full story, she'd known that Hero wasn't really who she said she was, it must've been Hermione who'd gone back in time and left just as he discovered Lily and James. All those years, Sirius had been missing her in a way that Hermione couldn't even imagine. To miss a person who wasn't yet yours, because she was so much younger than you and had no clue you were in love with her. She felt her heart clench at the thought.

Soon she'd go back to 1977 and change all of this. Hermione Granger was ready, and she wasn't going to fail them.


	2. I need to know

"_You know, she was my whole heart." Sirius said, leaning over to grab his drink. "I was going to marry her one day, but she never came to see me. I always thought that maybe it was my fault, that I'd driven her away when the accusations came out against me. When I went to Azkaban I just assumed that she hated me and believed everything in the papers."_

"_She didn't?" Hermione asked, thoroughly intrigued at this point. "What happened to her?"_

"_I lost her to the war." _

"_I'm sorry, Sirius. You're not the only one who's lost someone, you know," she said as she adjusted her legs. The old couch at Grimmauld Place was beyond uncomfortable. It felt like sitting on metal. _

"_Yes, I know, but I miss her terribly." He sighed, setting his glass on the table again. "She was a lot like you, Hermione. She was smart, funny, and exceedingly kind to those whom others didn't understand. I think that's what I miss most about her. The way she saw through a man's exterior and believed him to be an angel." _

"_She sounds really special, Sirius," she smiled, grabbing his hand to show some sympathy. "Did she die?"_

_Sirius groaned and placed his face in his hands. "None of us are sure of that. She just disappeared."_

Hermione woke suddenly. She didn't remember the last time she'd thought of those conversations. Snape had agreed to let her go back in a few weeks, but Hermione wasn't exactly sure she could wait that long. The memories kept coming back and she wasn't sure she could handle waking up in the same state every day. She was only so patient. The one problem she had with going back was that she didn't think she could have feelings for her best friend's godfather. She had to eventually if what Sirius told her was true, but she doubted it. Hermione's mind was becoming her own worst enemy. She knew exactly who she needed to talk to.

It took only moments for Tonks to reply to her owl and agree to meet her at the twins' shop. Hermione had said she wanted to talk just because she hadn't seen her in so long and she had some questions for her. She knew how vague that sounded, but Hermione needed answers and she knew Tonks wouldn't agree if she told her what she knew. Seeing as Tonks had agreed so quickly, Hermione jumped in the shower and got ready.

"Great, how will I explain my questions without telling her what I'm doing?" she mumbled. In fact, Hermione didn't know if Tonks would be willing to tell her anything about "Hero" at all. It was worth a shot, and Tonks was the only person who was young enough to remember the details, and old enough to tell her the right things. Well, the only one still alive. _No, absolutely no sad thoughts today. _

Tonks had just flooed into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes when Fred and George popped in front of her to take Teddy off her hands. The woman smiled thankfully and handed the squirming baby to Fred.

"We'll be sure to teach him some tricks, 'Dora," laughed Fred. "It's our job you know."

"Just don't let him blow anything up." She yelled toward the flat upstairs. "I wouldn't appreciate my toilet spraying me _again!" _

"Don't worry," George smirked. "We'll make sure he behaves. You just wait for Hermione. The shop is yours for as long as you need to chat, and we'll teach Teddy exactly how _not _to get caught."

Tonks laughed and was going to send a stinging hex his way when the floo came to life and Hermione stepped through.

"Tonks!" she said, flinging her arms around the older girl. "I've missed you."

"Oh, hello dear," laughed Tonks, returning the gesture. "I've missed you too, Teddy as well. The boys have him upstairs."

Hermione smiled. "I was actually wondering if we could talk about Sirius."

"Why?" asked Tonks, thoroughly confused at the direction of her question. "Were you and Sirius… intimate? I know he had flings with younger girls, but if he tried anything Hermione-"

No, no nothing like that." Hermione blushed wildly. "It's just that Sirius told me about a girl that came to him at school and I was wondering if you knew her?"

"Yes," Tonks nodded slowly. "I remember Hero quite well, but what does that have to do with you?"

"I think she _is _me." Hermione chuckled, knowing how crazy that sounded. "I mean, Sirius told me about her. He basically said everything he could about the girl and I put all the stories together in my head eventually, and I think I went back in time and saved them. That I made sure things happened the way they were supposed to. I know that sounds absolutely crazy, but it fits. He said she was smart, brilliant, and trusting. Whenever he spoke of her, he'd look at me in this odd way. It was as though he was a child with a secret to tell, but he selfishly kept it to himself."

Tonks blinked. "You're certain of this? Hermione, if you go back and it turns out she really way someone else then you'll mess up the timeline and this future ceases to exist. Do you even know the dangers you'd be putting yourself in? That you'd be putting _me_, my child, Fred and George, Harry, and everyone else in? You could terminate this world and create a new one if you're not careful. Are you sure you want that?"

"I have to try," said Hermione. "I just need to talk to Minerva. Maybe she could tell me whether or not it was me, but I need someone to go with me which is why I've asked you here. The possibility still remains and I need someone that's good at getting things out of her. I know you're great with having a hard attitude, so please just help me talk to Minerva and if I'm wrong I'll stay here… but, if I'm right, I'm leaving as soon as I can."

Tonks considered the younger girl. What she was asking seemed like complete madness, but it made sense. Enough people had gone back and changed things for the better or just simply waited out the timeline, and if anyone could do it successfully it would be Hermione. She just wasn't sure if it was a good choice or not considering that all the Death Eaters would be young and cunning at that time, as well as Voldemort.

"Oh, all right." Tonks laughed. "But if you get killed, it's your own fault."

"Thank you."


End file.
